The compounds of the invention constitute a novel class of chemical compounds which are valuable chemotherapeutic agents particularly suitable for the prevention and treatment of protozoal infections. They are distinguished, for example, by a high activity against malaria parasites. The number of therapy resistant cases of malaria has considerably increased in the malaria infested areas of the world. Therefore, there is an urgent need for antimalarial drug which are effective against resistant strains.